Betrayed
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Yami's thoughts on Seto after he lets the unthinkable happen, Yet he stayed with him right to the end, and gets a surprise. oneshot SetoYami


Well, I have been listening to this song I don't remember how many times this weekend and I thought why not. So here's a new story for you guys.

I don't own Papa Roach or YuGiOh

* * *

Betray

By; Koushi

_I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect_

You look up at me, like nothing has ever happened, how can you still look at me like that, after all you did, this is your fault no one else, yet your not fazed at all. Your own brother was killed and It doesn't matter to you at all, do you not understand that this is just wrong.

_You better watch out  
If you don't know what's going on around you  
You better think twice  
Before you fly off the handle and lose it  
You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle  
You better rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down_

I shouldn't still be with you, I don't know why I'm still with you but I am. I'm hoping you will change thou I don't that will ever happen. I f one lets their own brother then what make them think they won't do the same for their lover. I'm waiting to see what your going to do to me, I'm not as close as Mokuba was, so I can only guess.

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love_

_  
_When are you going to leave me, wait you already have I never see you your always at your company, I don't know why I still stay around, after all you put me through. You betrayed your brother chose your company over him. So when will I be leaving. It's gotta be soon. Cause I'm sick of playing around and waiting for you, it's getting old.

_Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game  
I've got dignity and a dream that I want to achieve  
The pressure, your troubled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear are your empty promises_

You said you were going to be coming home early today where the hell are you I have been waiting I don't know how long but your not here yet. Why, I'm sick of your stupid promise, ahhhhhhhhhh……… you are so infuriating sometimes. I hear the door open so I take it your home, finally, thou I have a bad feeling about tonight I meet you at the door anyways.

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love  
_

I heard the click so it's time that you betrayed me as well, at least I know you love me since you betray the ones you love. Who will you have when I'm gone. No one, you won't last, and you know that so why are you going to go through with it. No unless there's a different motive that I don't know about though I don't really want to know what's going on in your head. You raised the silver handgun in your hand so that it's point at me, my head more or less. "Mokuba is waiting for us." you say. Wait what did yo… bang and everything went black.

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!_

I'm sorry but I helped Mokuba out and know I helped you out but I meant it when I said us. I lift the gun to my lips and out the barrel in my mouth, I admit that I'm scared. I was scared that you would leave me after I allowed Mokuba to die but you stayed with me and after I made sure you would never leave my side I decided that Mokuba had waited long enough. I close my eyes and pull the trigger. Bang, everything goes black.

_I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect_

"How you manage to come here is beyond me but welcome to heaven Seto," Yami said as he put his hand out to take Seto's with that the went into heaven together, seeing a little black head waiting for them not that far away.

_Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love_

Yes, I betrayed both of them but the stayed with me, I don't know why but I very grateful for that, though if I could do things over I wouldn't change anything that I have done.

* * *

I hop you liked it please review. 


End file.
